1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a method of processing information, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies of performing printing with a special color ink such as a clear toner have been increasing. In the printing with a special color ink, an object (hereinafter, a special color object) to be printed with the special color ink is arranged on an existing object on an original copy. This enables the printing with the special color ink.
To create a special color object, it is necessary to accurately extract a contour from an object on a target original copy. For example, JP 9-91443 A discloses a technology of drawing a polygon (extraction starting line) that roughly surrounds a target image, and executing contour extraction processing based on the drawn polygon.
However, conventionally, there is no mechanism of improving work efficiency of when a processing range of the contour extraction processing is determined. The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing, and there is a need for an information processing device, a method of processing information, and a computer-readable recording medium capable of improving the work efficiency of when the processing range of the contour extraction processing is determined.